Lost Love
by AMELIA.D.HATHAWAY
Summary: this story is after love fades mine has my first fanfic pls review in this rose leaves dimitri and now lets see how dimitri finds his lost love M scenes willl be marked
1. Chapter 1

Post last sacrifice

After spirit bound

REGRETS

Rose, love fades mine has

Those 5 words broke my heart into million pieces and the worst of all the love of my life the only person whom I thought was my strength said it to me

He has broken me into pieces which no one can join. He has made me stand at the dead point of my life where I just want to die

I regret loving him now he never deserved it

I regret the night at the cabin

I regret meeting him

Hell no, I regret that I still love him

Even after he stamped on my heart multiple times which is more awful than what he did to me as stregoi

Dimitri Belikov broke me made rose Hathaway weak and now I would never give him the same chance ever again

I will go far away from here far away from the love of my life

Somewhere I would be able to play with death every second of my life

And that's why I would go back to Russia


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

I packed my mingier belongings, wrote a letter to Lissa and headed out. I gave my room keys to the janitor and went straight to guardian croft

I entered his office and he was sitting on his desk doing gods knows what work

"I am going and leaving my guardian status "I said with the whole rose Hathaway style

"Guardian Hathaway may I know the reason of such a big step. "he asked in total confusion

"The main reason is that I don't want to spend my whole life guarding and I don't think that this guarding or filing papers is my life "I lied

Guarding Lissa is all I have imagined my whole life and leaving her unprotected was the toughest decision

But I have to do it

Seeing him every day will break me and I don't think so I can take any more of this heartache

"Guardian Hathaway after what you did to save princess we were thinking of assigning you to her what you always wanted so I would like you thinks again" he said and I saw it in his eyes that he didn't want me to leave

"Thank you guardian croft but my decision is final and now I would like you to give me my paycheck"

"Sure Hathaway "

As I was heading out of his office i saw him in the cafeteria reading one of his cowboy novels

Seeing him like that was something I couldn't take so I headed back to Hans's office

"Guardian Hathaway I hope u changed ur mind "he asked in total happiness

"I don't think so guardian croft but i wanted to ask u one thing can I give my guardian status to someone else who is not a guardian "I said and prayed for a yes

"Sure u can but can u trust any other guardian with princess and that to someone who is not a guardian "he asked

"Actually guardian croft I can trust only two guardians with Lissa one is guardian Castil and other one is Belikov" I said with no emotion with his name "and as u know guardian Castil is a guardian so Belikov is left so I would like to give my status to him"

"Hathaway are u sure giving your status which u earned to a former stregoi "he said as he cringed on the word stregoi "

"yes I am definitely sure guardian croft and let me tell u I would be still in Portland or somewhere else in the world with Lissa or even killed by a stregoi if guardian Belikov would have not found us . If he would have not trained me or be my mentor I would have not been a guardian or even killed the stregoi I have killed. All my fighting skills are from a very good guardian whom uare not giving any work "

"Sure Hathaway Belikov will get his status back and now u can leave "he said with no emotion in his voice

"Thanks again Hans "I said and headed towards the gate

The guardians at the gate were shocked but didn't say a word

Outside gates meant crossing the wards as soon as I felt the headache I closed my eyes and built my mental wall and called for a taxi and headed towards the airport

It would take me at least one hour to reach airport so I decided to take a short nap and dremt of my happy ending I should have deserved


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

DPOV

Rose love fades mine has

Those words were the biggest lie I have ever said to any one and I regret saying it

I regret causing her pain and heart ache

I still love my Roza and I know she would regret loving me

But I can't do anything whenever I see her I think of the time I kissed her as a stregoi of time when I drank her blood making her weak .i cannot fight my demons the haunt me. All the memories of my past stregoi days haunt me and worst memory is of my Roza waiting for the next endorphins from me .her face of pleasure as I used to drink her blood

And now I am sitting inside the court café reading my favorite western novel and regretting

Because now my life is full of regret's


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

DPOV

After what seemed like forever I went back to the room they had given me. It was better than the cell I was staying in before. But I still never deserved it .I laid on my bed what seemed like forever without able to sleep and regretting my past

Suddenly Lissa entered my room with a tear streaked face with Christian behind her "what happened princess are u hurt "I aced confused

She didn't answer me and cried more on Christians chest .after what seemed like forever she looked at me and said the words which shattered my heart "Dimitri she is ...go..gone" she said as she sobbed a little more

"No she can't leave court she can't "I said more to myself that her .I can't believe ,my words hurt her more than I imagined .My Roza left me forever

Lissa broke me out of my inner turmoil by handing me a letter with a beautiful handwriting I recognized very well.

 _ **Dear Lissa**_

 _ **I'm so sorry that I'm leaving without saying a goodbye .if your are reading this it means I'm long gone .do not come looking for me .I need a break from all of this. And I think I would never be coming back .I'm sorry liss I'm**_

 _ **Liss I cannot live with this heartache anymore I had to leave. pls don't come looking for me and liss just promise me one thing Stay safe for me for Christian pls liss do not do anything stupid**_

 _ **Tell Adrian that I'm sorry that I couldn't love him back as my heart was somewhere else and would always stay there**_

 _ **Tell Christian I would miss his cooking and I love him .he is a big bro I never had**_

 _ **And tell Dimitri that love never fades and true love cannot fade which means he never loved me enough or I was never enough for him. BUT ILL ALWAYS LOVE HIM**_

 _ **Love**_

 _ **ROSE HATHAWAY**_

Reading this my whole world crumbled on me. MY Roza was gone and that to forever .I felt tears on my cheeks and never felt that I was crying.

I this moment I just prayed one thing if there really was god pls send my Roza back to me and keep her safe.

I love u Roza and my love for u never faded


End file.
